Nne/Main article
Nne is a male hyena. He is a member of Janja's clan. Nne served loyally under his clan leader, Janja, until he was promoted to be second-in-command alongside his clan mate, Tano. After being promoted, the two hyenas made plans to trick the Lion Guard and score an easy meal of oryxes. After abandoning Janja, Nne and Tano attempted to hunt the antelope on their own. However, their plan was thwarted by Kion, who used the Roar of the Elders to keep them from hurting the oryxes. Biography ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Early in the film, Nne can be seen in the Outlands with the rest of his clan. When a butterfly lands on Janja's head, Nne laughs along with his clan mates. Later, he participates in singing "Tonight We Strike" and follows Janja into the Pride Lands to attack a herd of gazelles. However, he is thwarted by Fuli and is eventually driven off fully by Kion, who uses the Roar of the Elders. The Lion Guard "Never Judge a Hyena by its Spots" Nne joins Janja in cornering and attacking Jasiri, a friendly hyena. However, the pack is thwarted by Kion's Roar of the Elders, and Jasiri laughs as Nne and his clan mates flee in terror. "Can't Wait to be Queen" Nne and his clan mates wait in ambush at Broken Rock for Kiara, whom they attempt to take captive and use to control Simba. Before they can take her hostage, the Lion Guard arrives, and Janja calls a retreat. "The Kupatana Celebration" After Dogo the jackal pup gets into the hyenas' dens, Nne and his clan corner him in the Outlands. Just in time, Kion chases them off, and Janja happily lets the Lion Guard take responsibility for Dogo. "Fuli's New Family" When Bunga wanders into the hyenas' dens, Nne and his clan attack. However, Fuli arrives to fend them off, and she and Bunga attempt an escape through the lava. Nne and his clan pursue them, but are stopped by the rest of the Lion Guard, who arrive to aid their trapped friends. "Janja's New Crew" As the Lion Guard patrols the Pride Lands, Nne and his clan attempt to sneak behind them and hunt a herd of wildebeests. However, Janja slips down a muddy slope, and Kion banishes the clan with the Roar of the Elders. Once in the Outlands, Janja blames Cheezi and Chungu for their failure and promotes Nne and Tano as his new seconds-in-command. He orders the two to run off Cheezi and Chungu, and they comply, growling at Cheezi and Chungu until they flee to the Pride Lands. Shortly afterward, Nne and Tano come up with a plan to fool the Lion Guard. They explain it to Janja, suggesting that they bait the Lion Guard with a herd of antelope while they change direction and hunt down a herd of oryxes. Impressed with the ingeniousness of the plan, Janja agrees. Together, the three hyenas start the first stampede of antelope, and Nne and Tano force Janja to hide from the Lion Guard with them. After the Lion Guard takes off in pursuit of the stampeding herd, the hyenas turn their attention to the oryxes. However, during the chase, Nne and Tano betray Janja, forcing him off the edge of a cliff. The Lion Guard hears Janja's angry cries for Nne and Tano, and they learn the hyenas' plan from him. Just in time, they arrive to stop Nne and Tano, and Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to rid them from the Pride Lands once and for all. "Never Roar Again" When Janja and his clan invade the Pride Lands, the Lion Guard drives them back into the Outlands. However, once the Lion Guard departs, Janja leads his clan back into the kingdom, and the Lion Guard rushes back to stop them. Before the team can reach the hyenas, the clan runs into Kion's mother, Nala, who orders Janja to return to his territory. Instead of heeding Nala's warning, Janja surrounds her with his cronies and orders an attack. Just then, Kion arrives and, seeing his mother in danger, uses the Roar of the Elders in a rage. The blast is so powerful that it knocks the hyenas back into the Outlands. "Ono's Idol" Nne appears briefly during the musical sequence "Hadithi the Hero". "The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar" The dry season has started, and the Lion Guard is busier than ever. During their patrol, Ono informs his friends that Janja's clan is attacking Ma Tembo's herd. The Lion Guard arrives at the scene, and, sure enough, Nne and the rest of the crew are attacking the elephants. The Lion Guard is shocked that the hyenas would hunt elephants because of how dangerous it is. The team then drives Nne and the clan away. Later, Nne helps attack the baboons who have started following Ma Tembo's herd. The Lion Guard arrives just in time, and Kion then blasts the hyenas away with the Roar of the Elders. Nne and the crew return to the Outlands, where they see Ushari. Janja tells him that the Lion Guard keeps driving his clan off, to which Ushari reveals that that's because Kion's been getting advice from Mufasa. He adds that if the hyenas want to stop the Guard, they should find a way to talk to one of the Great Lions of the Past, and reminds him that there was one Great Lion who always helped hyenas: Scar. He also reminds Janja that if Kion can talk to Mufasa, there must be a way for them to talk to Scar. Presently, Ushari and Janja decide to get Makini's bakora staff, and to attack one of Kion's loved ones and bring them there, since Kion's Roars are at their most powerful when he's angry. Nne and the others kidnap Kiara and take Makini's bakora staff. While the rest of the Guard rescues her, Janja tricks Kion by getting him to use the Roar out of anger, causing the volcano to erupt. When Janja throws Makini's staff into the volcano, Scar is successfully summoned, giving Nne and the rest of the Lion Guard's enemies their own spirit guide. "Rescue in the Outlands" In the Outlands, Jasiri plays with two hyena pups, Tunu and Wema. Janja watches from afar and orders Nne and the rest of his clan to attack the trio. The clan launches their attack. In the midst of the fight, Janja forces the three into an open steam vent, where lava is steadily rising to the surface. As the clan gathers round, preventing any attempt at escape, Jasiri's sister Madoa resolves to get Kion's help. The Lion Guard soon arrives and engages in a fight with the hyenas, and Janja and his clan are effectively steered away from the edge of the steam vent. With the hyenas out of the way, Kion orders Beshte to push a large rock into the lava flow, which allows Jasiri and the pups to clamber to safety. Frightened at this point, Nne and the rest of the clan flee Janja. "The Morning Report" Nne helps his clan in trying to keep the Lion Guard from taking back Zazu, but he is defeated. "Divide and Conquer" Nne and his clan engage in a fierce battle with Rafiki and the Lion Guard, but he is defeated and the hyenas retreat. "The Scorpion's Sting" Nne and the rest of the Army of Scar corner the Lion Guard first in the midst of the Outlands, then later in Janja's den. He is defeated when Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to clear a path to escape. "The Kilio Valley Fire" After Kilio Valley successfully burns to the ground, Scar orders Nne and the rest of the army to remain in the valley, that they might keep it. Janja attempts to appoint himself leader of the army, but Kiburi, Mzingo, and Reirei protest vehemently. The villains then begin singing "I'm Gonna Run This Dump", in which they compete over who should be in charge of the valley. They continue to argue as the Lion Guard looks on. "Undercover Kinyonga" The hyenas attempt to block up a river, but the Lion Guard camouflages themselves and launches a surprise attack. As the hyenas retreat, Nne and the others wonder how the Lion Guard had managed to learn such a trick, to which Kinyonga suddenly appears and takes the credit. Her unexpected appearance startles the hyenas, who fall into the river and careen over the edge of Hakuna Matata Falls. "The Hyena Resistance" Nne faces off against the Hyena Resistance along with the rest of his clan. "Pride Landers Unite!" Scar decides to attack Makuu's watering hole since the crocodiles' alliance with Kion is fraying. The Army of Scar, including Nne and his clan, besieges Makuu's float. Ono witnesses the battle and reports his findings to Kion. Together, the Lion Guard and their Pride Lander allies storm the watering hole and fight off the Army of Scar. ="The Fall of Mizimu Grove" = At Mizimu Grove, Rafiki and Simba announce Makini's mpando mpaya, and Timon and Pumbaa perform their song ("Tujiinue"). In the midst of the celebration, the Army of Scar, including Nne and his clan, attacks, and the Pride Landers rise up to defend themselves. The battle pauses when Scar appears in the flames and threatens to overtake the entirety of the Pride Lands. Frightened by Scar's unexpected appearance, the remaining Pride Landers flee Mizimu Grove. Kion then uses the Roar of the Elders to defeat the Outlanders. Physical appearance Nne is slightly smaller than his clan mates. He has a severe hump on his back, as well as a large nose and ears. His fur is pale gray in color, though his back, eye shades, and muzzle are colored with darker fur. Nne's most distinctive feature is the mask of fur that extends from between his eyes to the base of his nose. Personality and traits Though unassuming at first, Nne proves to be cunning and ruthless. He is willing to betray his clan leader and shows little respect for those he deems unintelligent. Despite facing Kion multiple times, he continually ignores the power of the Roar of the Elders and often faces drastic consequences for it. Voice actors * 'The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar' - (2015) - (film) - Beau Black * 'The Lion Guard''' - (2016–) - (TV series) - Beau Black Gallery 2016-08-27-22_33_53.png 2017-08-04-01_03_19.png 2017-10-27-18_06_59.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. References Category:Main articles